


A Better Show Than On TV

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Erotica, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Pelican's Island and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, drakepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Launchpad is watching his favorite TV show with Drake, but Drake has other ideas for this evening.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	A Better Show Than On TV

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Momonoki for this. We were chatting about this concept last night and it was so good, I couldn't go to sleep until I wrote it. Get yer Drakepad fix, y'all

When a deep-voiced announcer began his spiel about putting a Pep in the audience’s step, Drake knew that was his cue to bail. “Speaking of, I gotta go,” he said, rising to his feet. “Back in a sec, big lug.” He wagged his tail in a circle luridly before strutting upstairs and out of sight.

Launchpad moaned and shifted on the couch, his desperate erection twitching at the cool air of the house. Immediately it felt as if Drake had been gone for hours and he couldn’t help but squish his thighs together and pant, literally aching for some friction on his nethers.

This game he was currently playing with Drake had been underway since tonight’s episode of  _ Pelican’s Island _ started. Launchpad knew Drake couldn’t stand the cheesy acting and dated humor of a show that was long past its prime, or so Drake often exclaimed. But Launchpad also knew how much his boyfriend went crazy over certain “assets” nature had bestowed upon him. So he made it a point to always show up on the couch without his usual aviator pants, legs as far apart as possible, just to give Drake a different show that was worth the trouble of being in the presence of  _ Pelican’s Island. _

Tonight, however, was different. Usually, Drake would sit there and squirm in his seat, squeezing a cushion tight to him so as not to be caught staring at LP’s bulge. Then once the show was over, Drake would grumble about the show and why Launchpad made him watch it as he coaxed the pilot to his room where they’d hump each other like rabbits. But LP couldn’t have expected tonight. Even though, with a lover like Drake, he darn well should have.

It began normally, with Drake letting loose a whimper every now and then that was barely audible over the theme song. Launchpad would then pretend to stretch and lean back into the couch, spreading his legs all the way to the armrest to let Drake gawk at what was between them. An occasional glance revealed to him the extent of Drake’s suffering as he tried to resist the siren song of his crotch.

The first scene was barely over and Launchpad was engrossed in the story this week when something wet and warm glided across his groin. He sucked in air and his hips bucked up reflexively. Drake had somehow had enough even before the first commercial break. Already he could feel hot blood rushing down below and arousing him. It wasn’t long before his drakehood had engorged enough to peek out from his feather coat and Drake’s tongue met it with a slow lick. Launchpad exhaled sharply and gritted his teeth, his cock rising to full mast with the slow, tender lapping coming from Drake. The room was getting hot and Launchpad could barely pay attention to what the Skipper was complaining about, what with the jolts of pleasure shooting from his crotch up to his spine. He felt Drake’s tongue lick at his base then climb up to the head, which was already leaking fluid. Then he’d exhale hot air on it and descend his cock down to his sensitive taint.

This continued until the first commercial break when Drake was suddenly gone. Launchpad looked over and he was stretching across the couch, acting innocent. He then declared he was thirsty and retreated to the kitchen. Launchpad just sat there, bewildered and horny, his erection only softening slightly as the network paid their bills onscreen. At last, Drake returned and when the show came back on, Launchpad figured Drake was finished with his teasing and would let him watch the show in peace.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Launchpad let his guard down as the entrance music played and he jolted upon feeling Drake’s beak on his dick. He kissed the head before it entered the warm embrace of his mouth. Launchpad huffed and started to close his thighs before two hands stopped him. He looked down at Drake, who shook his head. Launchpad gulped and tried to concentrate on the show as Drake proceeded to go down on him. The warm slickness was heaven on his cock, fueling the growing fire down there. “D.W…” he moaned as his drakehood throbbed with every suck. The show faded to colored blobs and muffled gibberish as all he could focus on was the heady pleasure he received from a very needy Drake. His lips massaged him up and down while his wetness dribbled onto Drake’s spongy tongue, which rubbed along his most sensitive nerve endings. He craned his neck with the intense jolts of lust.

Launchpad moaned louder as the pressure grew between his legs. The hot desire was climbing his length, threatening to burst forth. “Ah! I c-can’t...hold it,” he panted. He wanted Drake to take him down to the hilt and end this exercise in torture. But he pulled away. Launchpad huffed and looked at the TV. A Pep commercial was starting.

“Speaking of, I gotta go,” said Drake, rising to his feet. “Back in a sec, big lug.” He wagged his tail in a circle luridly before strutting upstairs and out of sight. The next few minutes were the hardest wait of his life. He wanted nothing more than to relieve himself right then and there, but Drake would talk his ear off for the rest of the night. Drake was the kind of lover that wanted to be in control, even if he wasn’t always the one topping. Deviate from his carefully laid plans for bliss and there’d be hell to pay. So despite it all, Launchpad held out, the pressure slowly subsiding as time went on.

At last, Drake returned to the couch, crawling up to Launchpad on all fours. It was at this point that it had occurred to Launchpad that Drake had not taken a single drink of the Coo-Coo Fizzy Water he had retrieved during the first commercial break. He was playing dirty tonight.

Drake touched the tip of his tongue to the head of Launchpad’s cock, and the big man grunted. He was past ready to cum and Drake was clearly going to drag this out for as long as he could. Launchpad was going insane with the turtle-speed teasing he was receiving and he could finally take it no longer.

“Please…” he breathed.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Drake chastised, looking him straight in the eye and pumping his cock agonizingly slow. “This is what you get for making me watch that stupid show.”

“Ngh! D.W, you’re- ah! -not playin’ fair.”

“Really? How about this, I’m gonna keep this up 'til the end of the show, then you can ask for it.” Drake licked his lips and smirked.

Launchpad spread his legs again for Drake, seeing as he didn’t have the mental capacity at this point to refuse.

“Good boy,” Drake cooed, “I’ll give you what you want. Eventually.”

Drake took Launchpad’s entire cock into his beak and continued his drawn-out consumption of every ounce of lust he had to give. Launchpad focused as much as he could on the ending of the show as his cock burned with the fire of a thousand stars.

The credits rolled and Launchpad had been brought down from the brink at least three more times. Every time Drake would stop, Launchpad would hump his mouth, desperate to keep going but Drake wouldn’t budge, and pinch his knee and just hold his cock in his mouth until he could sense the urge retreating from it. Then he’d go to work again and suck Launchpad down until Launchpad’s breathing grew hot and heavy and his cock twitched with overwhelming desire to release. Then Drake would cease and the cycle would begin again. When the credits finally ended, Launchpad groaned long and hard and overstimulated.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” he panted.

“Beg for it,” said Drake.

“Please, I gotta cum so bad! Make me cum!”

“That’s a good boy.”

Drake slicked Launchpad up with his tongue once more and then let his cock go. He then took it in one hand and pumped it furiously from tip to base.

Launchpad yelped, his cock tired and swollen and burning so badly. The pressure built again, overwhelming him. This was it. It was going to happen. The release he was genuinely hurting for.

“I-it’s coming!” he warned, Drake not letting up. His cock was ripping open with burning hot lust, focused at the tip. Launchpad howled as his entire body convulsed, his dick shooting his seed up and onto his shirt. Drake jerked him with the rhythm of his orgasm as more cum splattered onto his belly. His vision was white and the sweet release could be felt from the base of his neck to the tips of his toes.

He panted hard as his sensitive cock gave up the last of its offering and began to soften slightly. His heart was pounding and he was still seeing stars around him, fully high off the best blowjob of his life. He barely even remembered who he was.

He looked down at Drake, who seemed thoroughly pleased with himself. Launchpad raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t lie, L.P.,” said Drake. “You know you loved every second of it.”

Launchpad smiled. “I did. An’ I bet you liked getting out of watchin’  _ Pelican’s Island.” _

“Let’s just say I found another “show” much more engrossing.”

Launchpad chuckled, a devious look crossing his beak. “Then I think it’s time for a rerun.” He stood up, legs wobbling at first before he steadied himself. He was still coming down from a powerful orgasm, but now it was his turn to play dirty. He scooped Drake up into his arms and headed upstairs, fully intent on rocking his world until the break of dawn.

+++

The next morning, Gosalyn popped into the kitchen where Launchpad was buttering some toast. “Hey, Launchpad, didja catch  _ Pelican’s Island _ last night?”

It took him a moment to register her question. “Uh...oh, yeah! Sure did,” he said, chuckling.

“What happened this week?”

Launchpad thought back, but his mind drew a blank. He couldn’t remember anything from the episode. Nothing except for-

Oh.

He blushed bright red as the memory came crashing back to him.

Gosalyn tapped her foot, waiting intently for an answer. “What’s up?”

“G-go ask your dad,” he stammered and promptly left the room.


End file.
